Undertaker Temporarily Puppet
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Faex Sebastian In this one Fae, Sebastian and Undertaker are following a tip about a murderer but something goes wrong and now Undertaker isn't in control of his body and his target is Sebastian! What will these three do? Enjoy :)


Hey guys before we jump in I will let you know if you're like me you haven't seen black butler 2 yet. Well, I have seen part of episode one to be completely honest here. But I do know what to expect from Google and by doing this and talking to my friends I've learned some things about some of the characters. Lady Fae won't be a demon, but there will be spoilers (1 or 2 like the fact that Ciel becomes a demon woopsie).anywho this will be JUST black butler with black butler 2 references. Now for the story :) :

Lady Fae and Sebastian get a hint about one of the murderers going around the city of London. They have Undertaker with them, they suspect something odd about it, Undertaker is a grim reaper so he could be of wonderful help. Well they could have called Grell, since he'd do anything just by Sebastian beckoning him, but neither Sebastian or Lady Fae can stand Grell. They loathe him more than anyone else, well except the people who killed Fae's parents.

They get to a big circular area within the building they have been exploring. There has been music playing throughout the building like someone is playing the harp, suddenly the harp stops playing and their guards go up. Sebastian stands in front of Lady Fae in a protective way and Undertaker gets out his death scythe out of his jacket his bi-colored green with a yellowish green band around them, shows as he looks around his grey hair pulled back. (black butler wiki for his eye color. I knew they were green, just not shade of green.) The candles light up and the floor starts to move about having Undertaker on one side and Sebastian with Lady Fae on the other side.

"What in the hell?!" says Lady Fae

"I'm not sure, mi'lady. Please stay near me unless otherwise told to do so. Undertaker get over here quick! We need to leave this room." says Sebastian

"I can't move! If I could move my body I would do that! Go on without me and I'll catch up later. I'm sure who's responsible is on the top of this bell tower!" says Undertaker

"What do you mean you can't move?!" says Lady Fae

"Well mi'lady it's like my feet are glued to the floor. Get going! I don't know what's going on but I don't like it! Go!" says Undertaker

Sebastian take Lady Faes hand and they start to run for it but it's not long before the floor moves again keeping them from the exit floor. The floor is very old so the contraption under it is moving it with a pulley levy system, the floor moves on, and the music starts up again. Undertaker unsure what's going on goes to attack Sebastian. Sebastian being a lot quicker then Undertaker dodges it quickly. It's not long in the battle to figure out that Sebastian is the target and the music is controlling Undertaker. After a while of a lot of missed attacks, not one attacks hitting Sebastian the music stops and so don't the floor, knocking Undertaker and Fae to the ground. Undertaker is back in control of the floor and a strange voice comes onto a speaker.

"Never send a grim reaper to do the work of killing a damn demon. Hmph. Well I guess I have to do it myself. " says a guy

The guy hops down in the middle of nowhere you can't tell what he looks like under the coat and the hat but Sebastian can tell he means business. He also knows these people will kill anyone who gets in their way. He picks up undertaker and tosses him toward the exit and then picks up Fae and tosses her as well, Undertaker catches her as he is getting up.

"Get her out of here! Keep going and don't let her go no matter what!" says Sebastian

"What?!" says them

"You heard me! I'll join you later. It'll be alright. Undertaker take good care of her! If there is one scratch on her you're a dead reaper!" says Sebastian

"Hee. I'll hold you too it. Don't end up dead yourself. I don't want to bring you back just to kill you again. Messy work that would be." says Undertaker

"I'll be fine. Now go!" says Sebastian

Undertaker keeps a hold of Fae and starts running for the exit knowing what is about to happen. Of course Fae fights every step of the way, she hates this and Sebastian knew she would hate it but he'd be devastated if anything happens to his precious kitten. Sebastian takes off his coat kicking it aside facing the guy.

" One vs. One huh? Oh well, it'd be better to kill you and let the girl live. " says the guy

"I won't let that happen, but I won't be fighting you in this form you're just not worth wasting my time over." says Sebastian, he grins and changes into his true demon form

The fight begins, and Fae and Undertaker wait outside. After two minutes pass and there is no Sebastian Fae really starts to panic, it's not like Sebastian to spend more than too minutes in a fight. The person he's fighting must not be human. She gets into a full blown panic after fifteen minutes pass and starts to think the worse has happened and when she sees the building catch on fire she burst into complete tears and buries her head into her knees. Undertaker tries his best to soothe her to know avail, but he grits his teeth until he sees a familiar figure come out of the building completely unharmed. Little do they know Sebastian did kill the guy in two minutes but was trying to prepare the building to burn down leaving no trace of the murder around. The place was a maze however and a trash hole so finding what he needed was hard to do. He comes over to Fae completely unscratched.

"You scared us for a minute there Sebastian." says Undertaker

"That's not funny, Undertaker." says Fae, convinced her beloved is dead.

"My dear kitten, I am alright. I am sorry I took forever but I couldn't find what I was looking for." says Sebastian

Fae doesn't even look up she cries on, it hurts. She believes it's just her mind playing tricks on her poor ears. Sebastian scoops her up and holds her close, she can hear his heartbeat underneath his clothes. She looks up at him the tears still falling and sees the piercing red eyes and black hair. She hugs him wrapping her arms around his neck and cries tears of joy, he soothes her gently.

"I thought you were dead!" says Fae

"I'm sorry I worried you so much, doll. I really am. I didn't know how long I'd taken. I am here now and I am not going anywhere." says Sebastian

"I love you" says Fae

"I love you, too. Let's go home, alright?" says Sebastian

"y-yeah." says Fae

Sebastian sets her down long enough to wrap his coat around her shoulders helping her shrug it on then back in his arms she goes. They all head back home safe and sound, where Fae snuggles into Sebastian's bare heart listening to his heartbeat.

The End


End file.
